falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Boulder Dome level 2
The Boulder Dome level 2 is the 2nd sub-level of the Boulder Dome. Along with the Boulder Dome level 1, this level is mainly reserved for living quarters, but almost half of its area is lent to research labs instead. The interior is massive, spanning almost four city blocks in diameter. Layout The layout description is in direct accordance with the numbered picture to the right: *'1: Goddard's office' *'2: Agnes' office' - notably smaller than Goddard's office. *'3: Residences' - the living quarters for the other scientists working in the dome. *'4: Main bathroom' *'5: Physical fitness equipment' - for any staff or residents of the dome. *'6: Weapon research lab' - The room is connected to the armor research lab by a common mechanics lab, and the smaller room directly south is the testing room, equipped with targets and all. There's a dead robobrain in this room, apparently used at one time to help with experiments. It can't be repaired, and its brain is dead. This area may have been quarantined and sealed off because of radiation leakage. ::*'Particle beam research' - this weapon required so much energy that it had a link to the main Boulder power centers, but with the reactor in bad shape, there was not enough power to actually test-fire it (the dome generator can't provide enough energy to power both it and ZAX, and there are several fail-safes in place to prevent it re-routing the power distribution). *'7: Armor research lab' - connected to the weapons research lab via the mechanics lab; its testing room is the smaller one on the left. ::*'Power armor research' *'8: Plague research lab' - a generic science lab; used to be occupied by the scientists developing and studying the New Plague. The labs still contains their notes and research on a cure. ::*'Plague combating research' - many serums and antibiotics were developed, but they only seemed to generate a temporary reprieve, as it came back in different forms and strains that affected survivors of the previous outbreak. *'9: Robobrain operating room' - the PC can perform brain extractions here; the CODE lab is right next door to ensure the brains are thoroughly conditioned right after extraction; the surgery room has an operating table associated with the Medic skill. *'10: CODE research room' - a series of wall-beds with monitors and a few brains in liquid stasis. ::*'Robobrain/Machine intelligence research' - the former scientists found that machines could teach machines better than humans could. *'11: Sleeper research' - inside are two functioning sleeper tanks; one holds Nina. Notes All of the research labs on this level are sealed shut because they are highly contaminated. The Plague research room is infested with the New Plague, and the other labs are irradiated. Codes can be found to open all the doors, but it is recommended that the PC conduct a purge of the contaminants before opening the doors. Appearances Boulder Dome level 2 did not appear nor was mentioned in any published games, but was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Sources *Boulder design document Category:Van Buren locations Category:Boulder Dome